SasuSaku style : 1000 paper cranes
by asterisque
Summary: “I’m gonna fold 1000 cranes! Then I’ll make a wish!” Haruno Sakura is a dreamer. “What if, what you wished for was going to come true anyway?” Uchiha Sasuke is realist. But in the end who was the right one? [SasuSaku AUoneshot!]


**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna write it! …argh…-mumbles- standard disclaimer applys…**

**A/N: Okay, while I was writing my request fiction for ****Yue no Rei****. I was feeling REALLY disturbed. So, I decided to make a lil' oneshot on SASUSAKU!**

**Inspired by: The story book 'Sadako & the 1000 paper cranes' **

* * *

_**Ten years old….**_

"Ne, Ne! Sasuke-kun!"

A young pinked haired girl chirped as she ran up to a small but handsome boy with raven locks. "Isn't it pretty? Look, I made it myself!" She opened her fingers to show the small paper bird in her palms.

Sasuke grunted in return he was never a social boy, but he had a peak at the paper origami in Sakura's hands thinking it was nothing special.

'_It's not as pretty as you.'_

"What's it for?" he asked. Sakura only frowned at his question. "Don't you know about Sadako?" She scolds.

Sasuke absentmindedly shook his head.

"Well..." she began, "there's a book about her, she was dieing because of the fumes from the Hiroshima atom bombing. Told by her best friend, she tried to fold one-thousand paper cranes so she can make a wish hoping for the Gods to grant, and stay alive, so she can run again, but sadly she only got up to about 800 and then she passed away." Sakura said sadly her eyes not leaving the golden crane in her hand.

"But, an old Japanese legend has it that anyone who folds a thousand paper cranes would be granted a wish by the gods!" She said hopefully, big sea-foam green eyes glittering brightly. "I'm going to make a thousand paper cranes and make my wish come true!" She proclaimed with determination swirling in her eyes and fists rose up high. "Shannarooo!" she her voice shouted sweetly.

Sasuke had a smile on his face, staring at Sakura cute antics.

_She's a dreamer…_

_He was practical…_

_**Thirteen years old…**_

Sakura busily folded up her _300th_ paper crane. It's been exactly three years since she made that promise to herself. She will definitely fold those paper cranes even if it killed her. 300 wasn't a big number for three years of folding she knew, but she had time. She didn't mind if it would take a little longer. She still had a very long time and she being the naïve girl she was believed that one thousand cranes would grant her wish no matter what.

She promised herself she would fold 100 cranes every year, until tens years, when she had 1000 paper cranes.

_She's a believer…_

_He disbelieved…_

_**Fifteen years old…**_

Sakura grabbed the pink piece of squared paper. _'Okay start! This is 499th one!' _she encouraged herself.

"Still folding those cranes, I see…" I masculine voice interrupted her and the person walked into the room.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him and went back to folding.

"So how many do you have now?" the attractive heartthrob asked the pink haired beauty.

"This is my 500th one," she answered with a lively smile. "100 every year remember?"

"On this exact day huh?" he smirked.

"Yup, or else it wouldn't be as successful." She said.

"Sakura..?" The dark haired guy enquired. "What are you going to wish for?"

"Himitsu!" She shouted happily. "If I tell you it might not come true."

"Hn."

"There!" she chanted, as she held the 500th paper crane out proudly for Sasuke to see.

But his eyes never left the stunning smile on her face.

_She's a fantasist…_

_He's a pragmatist…_

_**Seventeen years old…**_

Sakura and Sasuke were walking home together on this day. It was raining. Sakura watched as the tiny drops of water descended from the gloomy sky onto the umbrella and than slip down with a 'plop' to the soaked ground. She looked back up at the umbrella. Her gaze slowly dropped down the thin tube to the hand that occupied the handle.

She looked up at his face and smiled. She thought he was so gorgeous. They have been friends for what it seemed like forever. Her parents and his parents are great friends, and now they were the best of friends, but sometimes she hoped that they were more.

He looked down at her, only to find her eyes starring straight back at him. He gave her one of his infamous smirks, causing her to slightly colour. She noticed the heat rising to her face, and blamed it on the chilly winds that surround them.

"So, 700 now huh?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yup!" She nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"Sakura…" he paused, trying to find the right words not wanting to offend her. "What will you do if it doesn't come true?" he asked slightly worried.

"But Sasuke-kun…" She reasoned, "...it's already started to come true…" Sakura gave him a breath taking smile.

Sasuke sighed. "You're so naïve and stubborn Sakura," She pouted. "You shouldn't believe in those things too much. Has it ever occurred to you that what ever it is that was already starting to come true…would have come true _without_ those paper cranes? You could just be thinking the cranes are working."

Sasuke decided to stop there and let her ponder off on his sayings.

_She's a hoper…_

_He's a realist…_

_**Twenty years old…**_

They had both changed. But the one thing they had in common, they were both gorgeous. She had silky pink tresses; he had messily spiked charcoal locks. She had glistening wild forest green eyes; he had deep mysteriously captivating onyx eyes. She had womanly curves, he had toned features. She had matured a lot, he had become more hopeful. She wasn't naïve anymore, he wasn't so pessimistic anymore.

But…was naïve as she wasn't she still kept folding those paper cranes.

Oh, yeah….Today was the tenth year.

Today was the day her wish will come true, or so she hoped.

They both were sitting on the same swings at the same park they first met when they were seven. The sky filled with bright hues as the sun started to descend down over the golden horizon. The wind played with their hair, everything silent but repetitive _'creaks'_ from Sakura's swing.

"Has your wish come true yet?" He asked as me looked at the young women lightly swaying on the swing.

She smiled at him. "I don't know…" She looked at him, "but I'll find out right now if you want."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" he raised an eyebrow. If this was her wish, then it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No," he answered truthfully, her eyes saddened. That wasn't even what she had wanted or wished for, it was much more, but if he didn't think she was pretty then, at chances are has her wish to come true?

"Okay, would you want to be with me forever?" he thought about it for a second then answered again.

"No," Sakura lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Would you cry if I walked away?" she asked her voice shaky.

"No." Came Sasuke's reply. Sakura stopped swinging, and looked down.

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. She stood up with her back facing him, breeze blowing her form.

"Damn it! Do you even like me?" tears threatening to slide down her rosy cheeks.

"No…" He said slowly.

With that Sakura began to walk away.

Away from him…

Today had been _exactly_ thirteen years since they _first_ met…

That's part of the reason she picked this exact date every year to finish those stupid cranes.

But…

_Step…_

The paper cranes didn't work.

He wish didn't come true.

_Step…_

He doesn't like me.

He thinks I'm annoying.

_Step…_

He wouldn't cry if I walked away.

He doesn't want to be with me forever.

_Step…_

Tears leaked out of Sakura's poignant eyes, as she walked away.

"Sakura..wait!" he called after her. Sasuke ran up to her and embraced her trembling form.

"I don't think you're pretty, I _know_ you're beautiful." Her eyes widened.

"I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever." She stood there, rather shocked.

"I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die." She turned to face him, to look at his honest eyes.

"Sakura, your annoying because I can never get you out of my head." He wiped a tear from her orbs with the back of his thump.

"…but I don't like you…" He paused. She looked up at his towering stature with hope, "I love you…" _'He said it, he really said it!'_ Sakura squealed inside.

"I love you too…" said cried out.

Sasuke bent down to capture Sakura's lips with his. His lips moving fiercely over hers, he begged for entrance. He licked her lips and she obliged to his request. Their tongues danced, Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened as Sakura's hands found their way to Sasuke's raven locks. They remained in their lip-lock, passionately making out in the sunset, at the place they first met, not minding the stares they were getting from the public.

What do you know, so its came true after all! Or so she thought. '_Thank you paper cranes!'_

_They entwined._

_**A month later…**_

Sakura sighed as she wiped her sweaty forehead. She nearly finished her packing. She was moving to Sasuke's apartment today. A little soon but hey, she's waited for this nearly her entire life. She wanted to take the 1000 paper cranes with her as well.

996…She counted as she laced the crane through the piece of string…

997… This was the last of ten strands of pretty colorful cranes….

998… Nearly there…

999…Just one more…

1---- _'Ehh?'_ She thoughtand felt around her the last crane, feeling nothing but the cool timber floor. She looked around. _'Its's not here!' _Then it hit her, she remembered…

_Sakura grabbed the pink piece of squared paper. 'Okay start! This is __**499th **__one!' she encouraged herself._

"_Still folding those cranes, I see…" I masculine voice interrupted her and the person walked into the room. _

"_Oh Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him and went back to folding._

"_So how many do you have now?" the attractive heartthrob asked the pink haired beauty._

"_This is my __**500th**__ one," she answered with a lively smile. "100 every year remember?" _

She still only had 999 cranes! '_Damn! That bastard was right! The cranes didn't really do anything…' _She hated it when he was right. She sulked.

Then something else hit her, Sasuke didn't have to know that did he?

She grabbed another piece of origami paper from her drawer, and began folding.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked amused when as stepped into the room seeing Sakura just about to fold another one of those annoying cranes.

"Um…I'm one short." She told the truth bashfully.

"I thought you said your wish already came true?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehehe. It did."

"Oh. So I was right about those cranes?" he smirked.

"Only half right…actually. Not the _whole_ wish has come true yet." She countered. "So it _could_ still be because of the cranes."

"Whatever." With that he captured her lips into another sweet kiss.

Okay, so Sasuke was right, and Sakura's wish did come true. So what did the cranes do?

Nothing…

or maybe….It did do something…

Like Sakura said only part of her wish came true…

So maybe, just maybe, because she was _only_ missing one crane…it _all_ didn't come true?

Oh, who knows. And who really cares?

Sakura and Sasuke were both very content with the way their live were at the moment, and that's all that mattered.

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I said it was gonna be a lil'oneshot….But unexpectedly it turned out a lot longer than I had hoped. -sigh- I can never keep them short! -crys- **

**Stupid? Cheezy? Corny? Cliché? ….Anyways please, Read and Review! **

**I dunno, but i've heard two versions of Sadako. One where it says she completed her 1000 paper cranes.. and another where she only got up to about 800ish (im pretty sure the latter is the true one though) and then her friends from school finished the rest of them for her… sweet right?**

**And YES, I left the ending like that for a reason… I wanted it to be a bit ambiguous. I wanted every reader to have their own thoughts on it. **

**Anyways don't forget to R&R, tell me what you think!**

**P.S: Sorryyy for the grammatical mistakes etc, etc. I didn't have one of my betas, beta it for me this time.**


End file.
